The one that really matters
by NekoDeidara
Summary: Just a little one shot, I really don't know if I am continuing this. It's up to you guys if you want me to continue it!Please CONSTRUCTIVE criticism,I made the characters as closely to their original personality as possible,But no promises that ALL same


It had only been three weeks since you'd joined the Akatsuki, and **EVERYONE **hated you. Some Akatsuki members didn't even look you in the eye. This bothered you greatly; being treated less than the dirt on the floor of the bathroom… But then when you thought about why you joined the dumb organization in the first place; That changed everything.

You didn't give a damn what you had to do to achieve revenge, redemption, and _**HER**_. _She_ was all that mattered; _She_ was all that mattered in the world. And you would do anything to get _her_ back. Nothing was going to stop you from being with _her_. Putting up with this Akatsuki crap was just a phase. You really didn't care what the group was really doing, you just needed resources. And they had them…

Your room was a janitorial closet, not too big but not too small. You just made the best of it, not complaining about it. After all, it was better than sharing a room with another member. It was always freezing in there but that was tolerable.. It was just the rats that bothered you most…

"_**BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP!"**_

"Ugh, Shut up! So.. Da-nmn… Ahm.." fumbling around for the alarm clock was so irritating.

"_**BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP!"**_

" Ahh, -sniff- GOTCHA! Damn thing…" you flopped over on one-side pretending not to hear it. But then thinking about the punishment you would have to endure if you "overslept" gave you chills. Getting up at 4:30 before everyone else was the best thing to do if you wanted to shower, with hot water. Still feeling exhausted after a hot shower you fwumped down on the toilet seat cover. You glowered at your "_uniform_"; Apparently all _new_ members had to work their way up to missions. And starting at the very bottom was, you guess it! Being a House maid…

Pein insisted that you wear it at all times around the base. It was so _gaudy_! Though you put your foot down about the skirt length and deciding what shoes to wear. It had be knee length and **NO HEELS**. Pein would only agree if the top was V neck. You somewhat agreed, flustered but agreed. Sighing deeply you put it on and finished getting ready for the days work ahead.

Cleaning and maintaining wasn't the problem for you. It was fairly easy and not as much to do excluding the rooms. The _real_ bitch was the cooking… Cooking for the entire organization was _always _the worst part of the day. But, because everyone had a different taste, it was so complex thinking of a main course. " Let's see what we have to work with.." you huffed. You rummaged through the cabinets and pantry only to find ingridients' for miso soup, a bag of rice, and some nori (dried seaweed). _Oh well, this is all that's left, if they don't like it they don't eat. _

About 45 minutes later, a few members fumbled into the kitchen. You rolled your eyes as they ignored you once again and sat down at the table. " Breakfast will be ready soon, bear with me a little longer." you said while stirring the soup. There was no reply for a while, until you felt a stunning blow upon the back. Almost knocking the _hot _miso soup over on the floor.

" You insolent _**bitch**_! Who said you could speak to us?" Hidan hissed.

You cried out in pain as Hidan grabbed your throat and _squeezed tightly. " _H-Hi-Ahh!" you gasped for the air that wasn't there and clutch hands onto Hidans' wrists. Hidan raised you up and slammed you against the wall. " Let this be a lesson to you, you fucking whore! Don't **speak** _unless _you are spoken to!" Hidan quickly let you drop to the floor and walked back over to his seat.

You gasped greatly for air and gently touched your throat, you could still feel his strong hands wrapped around you; The life of you quickly slipping away. It was a feeling that you knew all too well.

Coughing a bit and wiping away a few tears, you somehow managed you help yourself up_. _The other members, Sasori and Kakuzu just looked at you with disgust. -sniff- you washed your hands and wiped your face with paper towel. Quickly you served them breakfast, but when Hidan was busy arguing with Kakuzu you _spat_ in his food. _Enjoy, you sick fuck. _You smiled at him, as you set his plate down. He stared into your eyes for while, it was almost disturbing. No, it _**was**_disturbing…

Then he growled " What are you _so_ damn perky about?". " Nothing Hidan-sama I am just happy to serve." Bowing slightly you turned to leave but Hidan grabbed your wrist just in time, making you wince in the process.

" Feed me." He demanded. " Sit on my lap and feed me!" he pulled you closer to him almost making you fall.

_Why this pampered bipolar son of a - _ Only to smile again and say "Yes, Hidan-Sama…"

Hidan smirked and pulled you onto his lap. You gasped a bit as you felt Hidans' hard member hit your thigh.

_Ugh! This damn nasty pervert is __**hard!**_ Next time you would steal his tooth brush and scrub the toilet then scrub it in some bird droppings .

" You like that don't you?" Hidan chuckled in your ear then nipped at the bottom of your earlobe. You flinched away, _**LIKE HELL I DO! **_Though you smiled again said nothing, and fed him another spoonful.

" Can't you guys do this else where..? Can't you see I'm _trying _to eat? " Zakuzu grumbled. Sasori just looked at you blankly, " I don't eat so you can put my serving away. You should remember that by now; I am just waiting on that damned Deidara." You felt your face get warm and apologized.

Hidan growled and yelled at Kakuzu, " I can do what _ever _the fuck I want to do with _whoever_ the fuck I want to!" He squeezed your right breast tightly, causing a squeal of agony to part from your lips._ Oh next time Hidan, you are going to get yours…_

You fed Hidan the last scoop of his food and quickly got up. Only for him to smack your bottom, while still focusing on Kakuzu.

" OW-Mrgh!"

Knocking yourself into what felt like a brick wall, was really Deidara. He smelled of pumpkin and spice, it was pleasant: But like all good things it came to an end, he gently pushed you back and moved aside. His icy blue-lavender eyes of locking on yours for a moment, then looked away to Sasori. You scrunched your nose as the pain finally took its toll on you.

" Aha-hha, Sasori no danna sorry I'm late. Un.!" He moved over to the table, " Hey, uhm.. You, you in the skirt. Can I get some food? Un." You bowed and sauntered over to the stove.

Sasori growled " Let's just get going before I decide to kill you…Skip the food." Deidara groaned, " What! Aw, come on I-… Wait a minute is that rice and nori? Bleh, Never mind… Uh what ever your name is.. Skip me. Un."

_WHAT? Right as I put everyth-… Unbelievable… " _R-right Deidara-sama…" _This is going to be my portion! I hate this damn organization._

Few minutes later, the other members were done eating and left quite a mess for you to clean up. Nonetheless it was peaceful for the moment, that was all that mattered. Breathing a sigh of relief .You began cleaning up and made a plate for Pein and Konan.

They were the two lovebirds/brains of the whole organization, though you really could careless who was with who. As long as you got on their good side, those documents would soon be yours. Then you could be on your merry way.

_I would __**never **__look back… Everyone hates me here anyway. I won't miss them and they surely won't miss me._

Finally the last dish was washed and you made your way for Peins' room with two plates in hand. _Ugh, has it __**always **__been this dark in here? _ There were not many light switches throughout the base, you mainly had to feel your way around. Occasionally there was a torch here and there… Occasionally… As you continued your walk down the dark, damp corridors, you felt an uneasy presence coming from in front of you. You braced yourself, ready to take on anything that was thrown at you; While maintaining composure with the plates. Whatever it was passed you by silently, only to feel a breeze brush across your cheek.

" Is that … Perfume your wearing?" the mysterious figure whispered.

" N-no, its probably my shampoo. Why?"

" Nothing, go back to what you where doing (_)-kohai…"

_The only person here who calls me (_)-kohai is, Itachi… He's the only one other than Tobi and Pein who actually say my name._

" Yes, Itachi-sama . There is more breakfast in the kitchen, if you would like some."

There was no reply, sighing you trudged onwards…

Finally you'd made to his room, just as you were about to knock you heard a cry come from the other side. "_ Ahh, Pein YES! Oh YES!" _

_-sigh- Konan… I guess I'll just leave the food by the door for now and come back later. _

Just as you set the plates down on the floor you heard Pein call out your name. Hesitating, you waited for any other call. " I said Come in (_)…" The door slowly opened before you. You bowed before entering and picked up the plates. " I wanted to make sure you really needed me, Pein-sama." you bowed again and set the plates down on a nightstand nearby. Konan chuckled, " HA! As if _**he**_ would fantasize about _**you**_ while having sex with _** me~.**_" She snuggled closer to Pein as if to rub it in your face some more.

_You can have him you bitch…_ " If that's a-" Pein held up a hand, you bowed again. " Next time, if you come just in time you can have some fun too~.." You gasped slightly and Konan laughed again. " You really are a _stupid_ girl aren't you! " Pein glanced down at Konan and instantly she stopped. He sat up and inched away from her and held out his hand; The blanket still covering the both of them.

" I'm up for another round right now, Konan can leave if you want~." " Don't let these piercings fool you, I can be quite gentle." He chuckled darkly. Now for some reason it sounded _really tempting,_ but you couldn't decide whether it was making Konan leave or Peins' voice calling you out. Still you shook your head no " Ah, No thank you Pein-sama. I must refuse for now, for I have much I still need to do before lunch time." You bowed again.

" Ah, well suit yourself (_) you may return to your post. Lock and close the door behind you." He scooted out of bed, quickly you turned your head and left before you could see anything.

You got about half way down the hallway, until Konan's angry screeches and cries echoed the hall way . Silently you laughed at her, it was nice to make her pissed like that. _Maybe I should've had sex with him and made her watch._ _That __**really**__ would have pissed her off._ It's not like you had your virginity anyway. It was stolen along with many other things, before joining the dumb organization. You would have your revenge, on everything and everyone who deserved it. Laughing a bit more at the glorious thought, you headed for the ' Library'. _Now's a good time to look for those documents~…_


End file.
